


Are promises made to be broken?

by VictorIsBae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorIsBae/pseuds/VictorIsBae
Summary: The story shows why Victor can't believe in promises and how Yuuri made him believe again."I know it is a bad thing to break a promise, but I think that it is worse to let a promise break you"





	Are promises made to be broken?

Yuuri was standing with Victor on a bridge and lightly brushed his hand.  
"Victor I promise I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you", Yuuri lovingly said but Victor flinched back as if Yuuri's gentle touch on his hand had set him on fire.  
First Yuuri thought Victor was crying tears of happiness but he soon realized they were tears of sadness and hurt.Yuuri didn't know what he did wrong.

Little 7 year old Victor was standing in front of his older sister and was crying. Between them on the floor laid a broken toy. "I'm sorry Vitya stop crying already it's just a toy", Lyra said. But Victor kept crying and said between sobs: "Y-you broke it. You promised you would just borrow it for a short while and let nothing happen to it."  
"Look it was an accident okay? I'm gonna ask mom and dad to buy a new one how does that sound?", his sister proposed. Little Victor rubbed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay but I want the exact same looking one", Victor required. Lyra laughed and nodded. "Sure you will get the right one", Lyra said. She went to get her phone and called their father. He promised to bring the right one after he got home from work. He didn't. But Victor didn't complain about the random toy he got a few days later and just quietly accepted it. That were the first two times that promises made to Victor were broken. But since he was still young at that time he didn't really bother with it. When he turned eleven things began to change though.

Victor's parents had become more busy with their work and often wouldn't come home for days or even weeks. They promised to be there at the entrance ceremony for junior high and Victor had been so happy about it.  
But one day before Victor's start of a new school life his mother got a call from work.  
She had to fly across the country that same day. The next day Victor was left alone due to an urgent matter that came up for his father too. Victor tried not to be too upset about it and just sucked it up.

That day had been awful for him though because some kids asked about his parents and he had to tell them they were at work. One kid even retorted that his parents took the day off for him because they think their child is more important than work. That only rubbed salt into Victor's wound and he walked away. 

He tried to forget that day and live a rather happy junior high life even though he was often alone.  
The only one he felt like he could rely on was his sister and Victor was glad to have her around. Nevertheless the house seemed too big for just the two of them but Victor had gotten used to it. 

However the next disappointment for Victor was coming soon. It was a few days before his birthday and his parents were still abroad. Victor's mother had called and promised that they would be back for his 12th birthday. 

On the 25th of December Victor woke up to his sister hugging him. "Happy Birthday Vitya", she sang him a birthday song and Victor smiled happily at her. She smiled back and brought him to the kitchen where a huge cake was waiting for Victor.  
With sparkling eyes Victor blew the candles out.Lyra applauded and they enjoyed the cake and Victor's day together. 

However after a while the phone rang and Victor went to pick it up. He hesitated for a moment because he felt anxious. His parents hadn't gotten home yet and Victor was old enough to imagine what that meant. "Hey Victor? Happy Birthday darling. We're so sorry but we couldn't come back yet. We will be back next week okay you will get a great present", his mother said. "Yes...Thank you" 

The call was ended and Victor tried to fight back tears."I don't even want stupid presents I just want my parents", he quietly said to himself. His sister had pretty much gotten the message after she saw Victor's face and tried to cheer him up. "Come on let's go to the rink. You love ice skating don't you?", she suggested.  
Victor's eyes lit up and he nodded quickly.  
"Yes let's go" Lyra brought him to the rink. "Thank you sis. Can you...Promise me to stay by my side and not leave me alone?", Victor shyly said. "Yes I promise you that", Lyra said, successfully making Victor's birthday a happy one.  
That was the first and not the last birthday Victor and his sister spend without their parents.

Two years later things suddenly changed. Victor should've been happy because his parents were quite often at home for some reason but he saw his mother in bed for most of the day.  
"Is mommy sick?", Victor asked with big scared eyes. Victor's father smiled tiredly at him and ruffled his hair. "There's nothing to worry about", he said. "She's always in bed lately. Will she be okay?", Victor wondered. "Yes Victor I promise you she will be okay", he replied.

A few weeks later his mother was transferred to a hospital but before he even could visit her a few days later he suddenly was told he couldn't because she had died.  
That was the first time Victor felt an unbearable pain and he couldn't stop crying. 

Eventually he got mad and screamed in his anger. "YOU PROMISED ME THAT SHE WILL BE OKAY YOU LIAR"  
Victor's father didn't say anything and just vanished that day.  
It didn't seem like he would ever come back and ever since that day Lyra had changed too. She had always been a happy out-going person but since her mother's death she became very silent and it was killing Victor.

It had been just a matter of time but when Victor came home from school one day he found a note from his sister saying she couldn't stand being in the house any more so she left to live with her boyfriend.  
And from that day on Victor was scared of promises because they were never kept to him. It felt like whenever someone promised something it was bound to be broken. It had happened to him every time now and Victor couldn't even imagine that a promise can be kept.

That's why he was standing in front of Yuuri right now and couldn't hold back his tears. He felt so betrayed but he didn't know if he was mad at Yuuri or himself. "Why would you say that?", Victor looked through his tears at Yuuri's blurry form.  
"What do you mean?", Yuuri was confused and anxiously thought about everything he had said to Victor but he couldn't remember anything that might have upset him. "Unless he doesn't want to spend his life with me", Yuuri bitterly thought.

"You can't just say you promise something like that. Why would you do that I thought you loved me", Victor sobbed and tried to wipe his tears away in vain.  
"I don't understand Victor. I do love you", Yuuri was only getting more confused.  
"Then why did you PROMISE?", Victor raised his voice a little at the end.  
"Uhm because that's what I'm going to do. I just wanted to make sure you know that I will", Yuuri insecurely said.

"B-but promises are made to be broken are they not?", Victor asked. Yuuri thought he looked lost for a moment.  
Yuuri shook his head. "No Victor. Sometimes they are but it happens.  
I know it is a bad thing to break a promise, but I think that it is a worse thing to let a promise break you.  
Have trust in me please. If that's not enough for you I will do more than just promise it. I vow this to you. You are my only love and my future. I will live with you for the rest of my life a-and I hope you want this too," Yuuri blushed slightly.  
Victor cried harder and Yuuri thought he did something wrong again. But Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and pressed him close to his chest.  
"I want it too Yuuri. You make me so happy. Thank you Yuuri. My heart is yours take good care of it please", Victor whispered and stroked Yuuri's cheek. Yuuri leaned into Victor's touch and smiled at him. "I will and you have mine", Yuuri replied softly.  
That was the first promise that Victor could truly believe in since it would be kept for the rest of their lives.


End file.
